Masterpiece
by Devil-in-the-box
Summary: Le procès de Sebastian Moran, la faucheuse de Moriarty déchaîna la foule. Il y avait ceux qui le pensaient manipulé par un esprit cruel et sans remords, et ceux qui juraient que dans son regard, on ne lisait que la démence.


**Disclaimer & Avant-propos** : Sherlock et son univers appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, sa version moderne à la BBC.

Petite précision : ne pas faire attention au système judiciaire en vigueur dans cette fic, il peut y avoir des erreurs. (eh oui encore une fois.)

Enjoy !

* * *

><p><strong>MASTERPIECE<strong>

_**Loyalty demands participation, the rest is simply wishful thinking.**_

_**Inconnu.**_

**O**n ne le force pas à pénétrer dans l'immense salle de tribunal, personne ne lui donne de tape dans le dos pour l'enjoindre à passer la porte, on ne lui aboie pas d'ordres non plus.

Lorsque Sebastian Moran prend place dans le box des accusés, il a l'air plus serein que les spectateurs venus admirer sa chute. Il se sait observé mais n'accorde aucune importance au petit monde qui s'agite autour de lui. On murmure : il n'a pas l'air dément, ah, ça, ce n'est pas normal, lui qui a tant tué. On émet des théories : il a été contraint, on l'a menacé, c'est un complot. C'est la seule solution possible, il va leur expliquer et ce sera la fin de cette mascarade. L'humanité attend, fébrile, et refuse de croire à la trahison d'un de ses plus honorables membres.

Sebastian sait ce qu'ils pensent. Le regard de la foule médusée se fixe, unanime, dans le regard glacé de l'accusé. Ils cherchent le remords ou la culpabilité mais ne trouvent qu'une froideur polie. Un léger sourire se dessine sur son visage : il se moque d'eux, il les méprise comme s'ils étaient les monstres.

Soudain, la salle de tribunal se tait, les gorges se nouent, l'atmosphère est lourde, elle pèse sur les épaules des innocents. Moran a le dos plaqué contre le mur derrière lui, il observe, domine la salle de son seul regard et attend.

Le juge parle et Sebastian l'écoute. Plus que jamais, il ressemble à un tigre – calme mais attentif au moindre geste, au moindre murmure. Son attitude posée est celle d'un prédateur à l'affût, elle n'a rien de rassurant. Il promène son regard dans la salle, détaille chaque visage en espérant reconnaître celui de James. Bientôt, il se rend à l'évidence : il n'est pas venu. Son expression change, soudain ; mais ce n'est toujours pas la culpabilité qui le ronge.

« Si tu meurs ? »

James avait répété la phrase deux fois, stupéfait ; Sebastian avait soupiré, puis, l'expression de son complice attestant toujours de la plus grande incrédulité, il se sentit obligé de reprendre :

« Oui si je meurs. Si je me fais descendre. Si j'arrête de respirer. Tu comprends le concept. »

Moriarty gloussa et plongea sa cuillère dans le gigantesque pot de glace que Moran tenait fermement, assis en tailleur sur le lit.

« Ça ne t'inspire pas une réponse ? Même pas une remarque sarcastique ?, demanda Sebastian sans même se servir un peu de la délicieuse vanille macadamia dont raffolait James, Vraiment rien ?  
>- Tu n'étais pas sérieux quand même ?<br>- Eh bien, si, un peu. »

James rit nerveusement, incrédule. Comme un enfant, il s'efforce de ne pas prendre au sérieux ce qu'il ne comprend pas.

« Mais tu ne mourras, pas Sebastian. »

Il se débarrasse du pot de glace et repose sa tête entre les genoux de Moran.

« Complice de James Moriarty, dit M. Exécuteur de ses moindres plans, bras-droit du plus dangereux criminel de Londres. »

Les spectateurs se croient au théâtre, au cinéma, mais certainement pas au procès de l'honorable Sebastian Moran. Moriarty avait terrorisé Londres, Moran symbolisait sa grâce passée, son prestige et sa gloire – colonel, dont la bravoure n'était pas à prouver ; intellectuel d'une culture remarquable, discret, mais suffisamment apprécié, admiré de l'upper-class pour le disculper de tout soupçon à ses yeux.

Fin stratège, alors. Un frisson parcourt la salle. Excellent, même.

« Il est évident, votre Honneur, Messieurs les Jurés, que mon client n'était pas conscient de ses actes ! Vous accusez le plus vénérable membre de notre société de – de trahison, rien de moins ! Il vous le dirait lui-même, messieurs, il aura été leurré par Moriarty, par cette ignominie, par ce monstre ! »

Haut-le-cœur. Ce n'est pas sa fierté blessée qui lui fait serrer les poings jusqu'au sang. Sebastian prend une profonde inspiration et se lève.

« Si je peux me permettre. »

Chaque regard, chaque visage se tourne vers lui mais il ne les remarque pas plus que tout à l'heure. On lui fait signe qu'il peut parler – son avocat s'étouffe dans un coin de la salle mais ne proteste pas.

« J'ai agi de mon plein gré. En mon âme et conscience. » Murmures effarés. « Je me souviens de chaque meurtre, votre Honneur. L'attente était toujours angoissante, mais lorsqu'il m'ordonnait d'appuyer sur la gâchette, je m'exécutai sans hésiter. Je me souviens, messieurs les Jurés, de chaque victime. »

Sebastian sourit, et se tourne, fait face aux parties civiles. Il reprend immédiatement après une seconde qui leur sembla une éternité :

« Je me souviens de chaque victime. Je souviens de Mlle Brooks, tremblante sur le siège de sa voiture. Je me souviens de Mr Williams, sanglotant comme un enfant au milieu de la rue. Et bien sûr, du jeune Mr Johnson, qui a beaucoup fait pleurer dans les chaumières. »

Il se tient droit, ses yeux gris et son teint pâle lui donnent un aspect surréel – inhumain, crachera plus tard la foule.

Son parfait maintien et son visage altier rappellent l'aristocrate et le colonel, tous les deux à la fois : un tableau parfait.

« Mais ceux-là ne sont pas morts. », lâche-t-il, sa voix posée à mi-chemin entre le mépris assuré et la neutralité froide, « Ceux-là ont survécu, ils ont été malins, patients, forts, comme vous voudrez. Ils ont survécu, quand Mme Rathbone est morte, elle. »

Il coule un regard faussement désolé à la famille de la vieille femme.

« Morte ! Oui, morte pourquoi ? Elle n'a pas mérité ça ! Elle n'a rien fait pour mourir ! »

Les yeux gris de Sebastian rencontrent les iris humides du jeune homme qui s'est levé.

« Au contraire, elle a tout fait pour. ». Un mouvement de foule derrière lui cherche à l'interrompre, mais on fait signe de le laisser parler. « Il lui avait dit de se taire. De ne pas parler de lui. Personne n'a le droit ». La voix légèrement tremblante, saccadée, de l'ex-militaire résonne dans le tribunal muet de stupeur, « Elle avait juste à se taire. C'était simple, elle a été trop bête pour survivre. Ils le savaient tous, pourtant, ils savaient tous que c'était stupide de ne pas lui obéir. »

Il oublie le tribunal, un instant, et tout le monde dans la salle s'en aperçoit. Il n'est plus avec eux, et ne les voit plus.

« Tout le monde lui obéissait. Et c'était très bien comme ça. »

« Plusieurs innocents sont morts, Mr Moran. Vous ne regrettez rien ? »

Un léger murmure parcourt l'assemblée, puis elle retient son souffle – quand bien même, instinctivement, elle devine la réponse.

« Non. Je le referai, sans hésiter. »

« Vraiment ? Vous étiez conscient de ce que vous faisiez, vous assumez pleinement la responsabilité de vos actes ? »

Et il répond, sans une once d'hésitation : « Oui, Votre Honneur.» Il sait que personne ne se contentera d'une réponse aussi laconique. Son regard froid, assuré, balaie l'assemblée.

« Je vais servir mon pays une dernière fois : en vous corrigeant. Car les journaux, le peuple et chaque personne ici commet une grave erreur. », il marque une pause et reprend, très calme : « James Moriarty est un génie. Il comprenait les astres, l'univers, et des choses dont vous n'avez pas idée. Vous privez Londres du plus brillant de ses habitants, vous faites d'un esprit unique et insaisissable un monstre sanguinaire. »

Sebastian se tait, une seconde. Quelques voix, courageuses, s'élèvent, mais la plupart se taisent et comprennent ; il n'y a rien qui puisse faire changer d'avis cet homme. Si un jour, il a été de leur côté, il y a bien longtemps qu'il les as tous oubliés. Il y a bien longtemps que Sebastian Moran s'intéresse aux étoiles.

« Ces victimes innocentes que vous pleurez, je les tuerais encore s'il me le demandait. »

« Vous aussi, vous êtes un monstre ! »

« Sa Faucheuse, comme on aime me surnommer. La Faucheuse de James Moriarty. » Il esquisse un sourire complaisant. « Je n'imaginais pas que vous comprendriez. »

« Vous pensez être incompris peut-être ? »

« Non. James ne l'était pas, certains d'entre vous – les plus intelligents – ont peut-être compris. Sherlock Holmes a compris. ». Son visage se tourne vers le public, « Cependant, personne ne l'aurait suivi, approuvé, épaulé comme je l'ai fait. Il était insupportable, froid, inaccessible mais il n'avait que moi. Et je n'avais que lui. »

« Il dit que vous êtes la seule personne a qui il ait jamais accordé sa confiance », lui demande-t-on, le regard sombre, « Est-ce vrai ? »

Sebastian se tourne vers le juge, et son attitude change brutalement. L'œil vif, il demande avide : « Vraiment ? Il vous a dit ça ? ». Quelques regards stupéfaits s'échangent dans la salle. La voix de Sebastian change, subitement, elle est plus aiguë, légèrement stridente – comme s'il luttait pour dissimuler une excitation d'enfant. « C'est que ça doit être vrai, alors. Il vous a envoyé un de ces messages je suppose. »

Moran se tait puis ajoute, volontairement provocateur : « C'est moi qui lui ai suggéré de signer d'un simple M., vous savez. »

« Pourquoi lui obéir aveuglément ? »

« Je n'étais pas aveugle ! », L'aristocrate hautain disparaît un instant, et Sebastian s'énerve, « Il a toujours été le seul ! Il me comprenait, je le comprenais, et c'était parfait. » Sa voix faiblit légèrement. « Un chef-d'œuvre...'_Better to reign in Hell, than to serve in Heaven' _Je n'étais pas son esclave. Londres était son Enfer, et moi, j'ai apprécié son règne. »

« Bon d'accord. Et si je me faisais simplement arrêter ? »

James lui lance un regard sincèrement étonné et se redresse lentement. « Arrêter ? Tu te donnerais la mort plutôt que de te laisser trainer au tribunal. »

« C'est ce que tu voudrais ?  
>- Je sais pas, hésite Moriarty, non peut-être pas.<br>- Tu voudrais que j'aille en procès ? Tu sais qu'ils ne comprendraient pas »

James se tait un instant, pensif, mais son visage et son regard illisibles n'expriment rien d'autre qu'une simple réflexion. Sebastian attend patiemment sa réponse, habitué à ne pas pouvoir lire le regard sombre de son complice.

« Tu irais.  
>- Et pourquoi ?<br>- Juste pour les narguer, une dernière fois.  
>- Qu'est-ce que je dirais ?<br>- C'est exactement ce que j'aimerais savoir.  
>- Tu viendrais ?<br>- Évidemment. »

Puis le plus grand criminel de Londres se penche, embrasse son bras droit et se laisse tomber sur le matelas en riant.

« C'est tout ce que vous avez à dire pour votre défense, Mr Moran ? »

Il se tient toujours droit, les mains derrière le dos. Son regard fixe, autrefois charmeur, menteur se fait honnête, froid, impitoyable. Il ne regarde plus le public, ni même les jurés ou le juge. Il ne voit plus personne, et semble dévisager des fantômes.

Sebastian Moran, de l'avis de tous, a l'air dément.

Lorsque l'on s'apprête à prononcer le verdict, il ne flanche pas, n'émet pas un seul son. « Coupable. » Il n'écoute pas le reste – et décoche un regard tranchant comme un poignard à l'ensemble des humains présents.

Puis, les secondes paraissent éternité. Il ouvre la bouche, s'apprête à leur envoyer une dernière flèche. Il n'en fait rien. Ses yeux torves s'animent d'une fébrilité enjouée ; il l'a vu, là, debout entre les visages anonymes ; des iris noirs, profonds, illisibles et ourlés de cils sombres. Un sourire amusé, sincère, provocateur. Il parle, mais Sebastian ne peut pas l'entendre – il plisse les yeux, et déchiffre le message.

_You did well._

Moran sourit presque modestement. Moriarty lui répond.

_Thank you._

Scandalisée, trop occupée à crier, s'offusquer, s'efforcer de maintenir l'ordre, la foule ne remarque pas l'adieu que fait le César des Assassinats au Napoléon du Crime.

Et il rit, sans que personne ne comprenne jamais pourquoi.

_**Now this is not the end. It is not even the beginning of the end. **__**But it is, perhaps, the end of the beginning.**_

_**Churchill**_

* * *

><p>Je me fais du mal à écrire des trucs comme ça. Bref, si vous avez aimé n'hésitez pas à commenter ~<br>Et à me rejoindre dans mes prières quotidiennes pour que Moran apparaisse dans la saison 2. /pan


End file.
